Pandemic influenza strains originate in Asia by recycling and/or by genetic recombination between human and animal strains. The yak, water buffalo and goat are newly discovered species which have H3N2 antibody detected in radial diffusion tests. Transmission experiments using human strains of influenza will determine which of these species can be infected. Such experiments have shown that the yak can be infected with two H3N2 as well as an equine strain. Since many animals have yielded H2N2 viruses priorities are needed. Transmission experiments using H3N2, H1N1 and H0N1 strains will help define which of these three ruminants should be monitored for influenza viruses. The high frequency of H3N2 antibody found in 1972 in cattle and goats in villages of West Bengal, India will be redetermined in 1974 and in 1975. The frequency of antibody in animals in villages and in Calcutta will be compared to determine where behavioral studies of animals infected with influenza should be made. The yak had episodes of hemolysis presumably due to Babesia bigemina following infections with influenza. If hemolysis occurs in the water buffalo after infection with influenza then the low glucose-6-phosphate dehydrogenase activity in the yak erythrocytes may be eliminated as an alternative reason for the hemolytic episodes in the yak. The yak may provide an animal model for studying the relationship between influenza and babesiosis or influenza infections and hemolysis. Serological conversions for A/England/42/72 (H3N2) occurred in children in Calcutta two months after the virus was isolated in Coonoor, India. In Kathmandu this strain displaced A/Hong Kong/1/68. Confirmation of this displacement may come from serological studies of childrens' sera in Pokhara, Nepal. Continued attempts to isolate viruses from humans and animals may provide new strains required for formulating effective human vaccines prior to or early in the course of pandemics.